Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Victorian England X Reader   When you are invited to the grandest ball in all london, this dance will seem like something out of a wonderful dream. The Lord Kirkland Wishes to dance with you!


**my first reader x nation fic! . yay~ **

**i do not own hetalia or victorian england. **

**This fic is dedicated to ShunKazamis-Girl and Neonsakura1022 who both write to my Victorian England letter fic ^^ to thank them for being awesome and writing to me despite the fact i take forever to update!**

* * *

><p>You stood there in the corner of the dance floor, watching as couples in their elegant suits and evening gowns glided across the floor to the sway of the music. A rainbow of coloured gowns flashed past your eyes as young ladies were twirled round and round by their dance partners. The elegant ballroom shone with a golden glow made by the colossal chandelier that hung above your head. The music dipped and swayed, catching you in its joyous melody and filling your head with dreams of dancing to it. You clutched the nearest table. Steadying yourself from swooning for the sheer beauty of the hall.<p>

You still couldn't believe you were really here, at one of Lord Kirkland's balls which were famous across London for being lavish and elegant. Only the crème de la crème of London's aristocracy were invited, being the eldest child of a noble lord had landed you with an invitation to an event many girls would die for. It was like something out of a fairy tale you thought as you gazed at all of the wonders that surrounded you. Completely content to just stand and watch.

You heard the music change, one song ending and the orchestra effortlessly beginning another. This one you recognised, it was your favourite orchestral piece, the one you begged your mama to play on the piano whenever you could. And to hear the full orchestra play it, the melodious sound of the violins, Violas, Cellos and Basses; the sweet whistles of the flutes and clarinets; the deep booms of the trumpets and the drums; all making the grand piano that centred the piece sound simply amazing. You closed your eyes and gently swayed in time, enjoying every second.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Miss" said a voice from behind you.

You whirled around to see who had spoken, almost losing your balance on the slippery floor. Strong arms reached out to hold you steady and when you looked up your eyes met a pair of glittering emeralds looking at you with concern.

"Steady Miss, you don't want to fall over do you now?"

It was when you heard his voice, and now you'd had a better look at who your saviour was that you recognised the man who stood before you. The blonde hair, the elegant posture and those rather large eyebrows.

"L-Lord Kirkland!" you exclaim.

He gives a laugh, and it warms your heart when he does so. "Please, just call me Arthur Miss. May I enquire as to your name?"

You blush slightly and mumble your name nervously.

"_? Why that is a beautiful name!" he says, taking a small step back and giving you a deep bow, "Please Miss _ would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

You blush an even deeper pink but nonetheless accept his offer, he takes your hand in his and leads you to the centre of the dance floor. You're a little worried, your dance tutor having often told you that you possess two left feet, but all your nerves are soon washed away as Arthur leads you into the most perfect waltz you have ever danced. Your tutor would have been proud could he see you right now.

Time seemed to fly by as you and Arthur glided and spun round and round, you could feel his strong arms hold you tightly and lead you round and round the dance floor. So caught up in the magic of this dance were you that you hardly noticed all the other dancers stop to watch you and Arthur dance. You were the centre of attention.

When the music finally rose to its crescendo and ended Arthur lead you over to the small balcony that looked out over his estate. You realised how out of breath you were now. The cool air was a welcoming feeling. You looked at your dance partner who, despite the dance having ended had not yet let go of your hand. He had a rosy blush upon his cheeks as he looked into your eyes, his free hand reaching up to brush a loose strand of your hair away from your face.

"Miss_ that was the most incredible dance I have ever had, it was an honour to be able to dance with you." He said, smiling so sweetly it took your breath away.

"T-Thank you, p-perhaps we may dance again sometime?" you ask blushing at your boldness.

He pulled you closer, "that would be wonderful", he replied. "I've only just realised how lovely you are Miss." You realised you were face to face with him, one of his arms round your waist, the other hand stroking your cheek.

"I love you" he whispered in your ear. Then he pulled you into a kiss , your first kiss. It was like flying.

* * *

><p><strong>that was fun to write! hope you enjoy!<strong>


End file.
